


The Trickster's Test: Boulders & Lava

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Gabriel (Supernatural), Harsh Spanking, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Co-written as a roleplay with Cat2000. Gabriel has always been so sure about where he stood in relationships. Most said they loved him only to break his heart. Fearing Sam will do the same, the trickster decides to test his mate with lava and fire.  Fearing that Sam will say yes to his brother, Gabriel feels the need to test Sam and see how far he will go to save his angel.(Spanking, M/M Sex, some angst and comedy) Not edited, the mistakes are our own. This is AU of course. Hope you like it. This story still makes me laugh.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: The Trickster & The Hunter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715170
Kudos: 5





	The Trickster's Test: Boulders & Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is very insecure in his relationship with Sam, so this has some angst in it.

The Trickster’s Test

Boulders & Lava

Sam stood outside the hotel room and sighed, raking a hand through his hair. He’d just been hunting with Dean, and was looking forward to spending time with Gabriel…unfortunately, the angel hadn’t been very receptive to him earlier. As he opened the door, Sam could only hope that he was better now.

Gabriel had felt insecure, having the feeling that Sam might not want to remain with him for long. It always happened to him; and the angel felt the need to test his mate on that, zapping him into an alternate reality where Lucifer had won. This reality was with Sam needing to prove he would be Gabriel's through anything, having to go to Hell to save him. The angel made the journey hell with various difficult tasks, watching when a few rocks hit Sam in the groin, giggling a little.

Sam was not too impressed with Gabriel's latest trick, and even less so when he was hit in the groin, wincing a little. He wasn't sure if the giggling was his imagination or actually Gabriel watching, but figured that - since he could get seriously hurt here - he didn't have much of a choice other than to play along and rescue his mate. "This really sucks," he muttered.

The angel watched silently, wanting to be sure that Sam meant what he said about loving him; only to wince when more boulders in the fiery cave came at Sam. He made sure his mate was okay, but more got him between the legs, making the angel wince. That had to hurt; and he shivered at the annoyed growl from the human hunter, wondering if he was going too far - but he was trapped over a pit of lava with his hands chained above him in the dimension. It was an illusion, but the blond watched this, licking his lips nervously.

Sam paused when he saw the pit of lava and Gabriel chained above it. Even though, logically, he knew that it was just an illusion, it still caused him pain to see the angel in that state; and he immediately began looking around for some way to free Gabriel, unable to help but act even though he knew it wasn't real.

Gabriel chewed his lower lip, uncertain if he should be testing his lover like this; but was scared that this was a striking fancy with Sam. He couldn't be truly hurt with the human turning from him like past lovers. The angel had not connected with past lovers; but they had all left him hurting - and if Sam did the same, he would be left in pure agony.

After hunting around on the floor a bit, Sam finally found a sharp-edged rock. He edged his way around the thin line of rock surrounding the lava pit, until he was close enough to reach out and grab the chained angel. Keeping a tight hold of him, Sam began to strike at the chains with the rock's sharp edge.

Gabriel weakly looked at Sam, putting himself now in the simulation in his lover's arms. "Do you love me, Sam? You would really go to Hell and back for me?"

"Whatever it takes, Gabriel...I love you more than anything." Despite his anger with the angel - and pain from the rocks - Sam still held him close as he freed Gabriel from the chains and pulled him to safety.

Gabriel looked at him with teary green eyes, still too scared to truly believe it. "You w..won't leave me? Never? Sam, please don't leave me."

"Gabriel, I will never leave you. You're mine, and always will be."

"Do you promise? I have had others leave me, and can't lose you. Not you too, Sam. You are my world; please, Sam."

Sam wrapped his arms tightly around the angel. "You will never, ever lose me. This isn't a fling. You're my mate. Mine...always."

The angel whimpered and kissed Sam. "I am glad, Sammy. I was so scared. Everyone I love leaves me; but I never connected with anyone but you. It will destroy me to lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me," Sam promised, returning the kiss and deepening it.

The firey cavern faded away, with the angelic trickster lost in the embrace of his human mate, kissing him as well.

Sam held Gabriel close, but slid one hand down to rest on his bottom. "I'm thinking that doesn't count as reasonable."

"Huh? What do you mean by that statement?"

"When I said about keeping your games to reasonable levels. Plus, you didn't need to test me - and definitely not hit me with those rocks."

Gabriel gulped a little nervously. "I got scared, Sam. I was scared that you were going to leave me like the others. I am sorry, I am just a little insecure, I guess, considering others left me broken and hurt."

"Gabriel, I was the one who came to you first," Sam pointed out. "If you were scared, you should have talked to me - not forced me into an illusion and hurt me."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Sammy, only test you."

"I think those rocks said otherwise...and I get the feeling you were enjoying it; or was that not you I heard giggling at first?"

Gabriel gulped a little and chewed his lower lip. "I did wince too, but guilty. I kind of couldn't help but find it funny a bit."

"Do you remember our conversation about this?" Sam asked.

"Um, no hitting you in the balls."

"Or else...?" Sam pressed.

"Um, I get spanked?" Gabriel admitted nervously, not liking to admit that his butt was in deep trouble.

Sam nodded. "Pretty sure I also said I'd be using my belt."

"W...What, the belt? B...But I was only playing; and...and they weren't even big rocks."

Sam frowned. "I'm guessing no one's hit you between the legs with rocks. Besides, you were testing me; and did you really think I'd be unaffected by seeing you chained up? I knew it was an illusion, but it was still painful."

Gabriel looked down, feeling bad a little that he'd had to test Sam; but it had been - in his mind - necessary, and still was. "I had to test you, Sam...I got scared; and really, it wasn't dangerous. It was only a game."

"It was a painful game. Gabriel, why would you think I'd leave you? Have I given you any indication I would?"

"No, but everyone else does; and they said the same." Gabriel spoke in a quiet, hurt voice.

Sam sat on the bed, pulling Gabriel down with him and hugging him close. "None of the others were your mate."

"They said they loved me and left me." Gabriel began to softly cry in Sam's arms. "I can't lose you too...I need you and love you so much that it hurts me to think about it. I panicked and got scared."

Sam hugged Gabriel, hard and tight. "You should have talked to me. I love you, Gabriel. I won't ever leave you, no matter what you do."

"Love you too, Sammy...I am sorry; but I will admit, I did find it amusing somewhat with the rocks, and can't lie about it."

"Yeah, you already said you find hitting me in the balls amusing. And I already said you'd be getting spanked for it."

Gabriel pouted cutely at the thought of being spanked for it. "The belt is no fun; and it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, it wasn't you getting hit in the balls. And the spanking is for testing me as well."

The angel didn't look too pleased about being spanked, with his arms over his chest. "Man, what a way to kill the romance."

"I'd like to point out that spanking you isn't nearly as bad as what you've done."

"I hit you in the balls and tested you because I got scared. You're not the one getting a belting for it."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "If you want to come up with a compromise, go on then."

The angel had none, and he just sat there; not too happy at that moment. "I don't want the belt because I got scared."

"It's not because you got scared, Gabriel. It's for how you handled it."

"Well, I don't know how else to handle it, Sam, so I handled it the only way I knew how to."

Sam kissed Gabriel. "I love you. But I did warn you about what would happen next time. If, however, you really don't want the belt, we can use something less severe - this time."

"Love you too, and the belt hurts. I didn't risk your life with this game; and it is not fair."

"You did make me see you chained up - and that was really hard and painful to see."

"Had to know if you would go to whatever means to save me. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Gabriel, I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and with me. You're mine, and you always will be."

"I love you too; and am sorry I did that, but didn't know what to do. I am new to, well, doing other stuff than what I'm used to."

"All right, I won't use the belt...this time," Sam said. "But you're still getting a spanking."

"Kay, no belt; but getting spanked," Gabriel agreed, and cutely pouted, removing his clothes so that he was naked with his mate, knowing he earned it. "I am pretty young compared to other angels. I don't have their way of doing things."

Sam kissed his mate softly. "I'm thinking I should use the hairbrush, though."

Gabriel looked confused and chewed his lower lip. "Hairbrush?"

Sam nodded. "Less severe than the belt...but thinking that what you did does deserve something else as well as my hand."

The angel looked a little concerned, but resigned himself to getting a hard spanking, whimpering, putting himself over Sam's lap. "I'm sorry..." He sounded so young and uncertain right then and there.

"I love you," Sam said. "I'm never going to leave you, Gabriel. I mean it."

"Love you too; and despite my games, I don't mean any harm. Just wanted to play, even if this one was a test."

"I already said I don't mind it on reasonable levels. Playing is in your nature, and just something else I love about you."

"Okay, I will try not to hit you in the balls again."

"Not testing me would be good, too...as well as not showing me images of you in torment. I can't handle it."

"Okay, no more of that either," Gabriel replied, and was a little surprised that his butt wasn't being spanked yet, being over Sam's lap. "I can still play?"

"Yeah...but within reasonable levels, and not now." Sam took a firm grip on Gabriel's waist and brought his hand down hard.

Gabriel let out a gasped grunt at the first swat to his naked posterior. "Ouch!"

Sam continued to bring his hand down hard, wanting to make sure that Gabriel would think twice before he did something like that again.

The angel whimpered with his bottom hurting, but knew Sam meant business this time, glad that he still loved him. His butt cheeks quivered at the assault; but at least Sammy wasn't going to leave him, so he was both sore and happy.

Sam tipped Gabriel over his lap slightly so that he could land some hard smacks to the angel's sit spots and thighs.

"Ouch!" Gabriel yelped, and then felt himself tipped forward with a sobbing whimper. "Owwieee!"

Sam continued spanking with his hand until Gabriel's bottom was a deep, dark red colour; then, he leaned over to grab his hairbrush.

The angel was already sobbing hard when Sam finished with his hand; knowing more was to come, but he couldn't stop it. He just cried and then let out a loud cry at the hairbrush, tears falling hard, unable to believe how much it hurt. "Owww, Sam...it hurts!"

"I know. It is kind of meant to." Sam continued to bring the hairbrush down hard, still holding Gabriel with his other arm.

Gabriel was bawling from the pain in his backside, with his cheeks burning like the fires of Hell. "Oww, Sam, please...it burns!"

Sam finally stopped, letting the brush fall to the floor and pulling Gabriel into his arms.

Gabriel was sobbing when Sam finished his spanking, unable to even say words by that point; just clinging to his mate like a baby koala.

Sam held Gabriel tightly, running his fingers over the angel's back. "I love you, Gabriel. I forgive you...I love you so much."

Gabriel couldn't even answer him, with the brush having hurt too much; but did continue to hold his mate, never wanting out of his arms right now.

Sam held Gabriel hard and tightly, stroking his hair and back and whispering soft, soothing words in his ear.

The angel continued to hold his loving mate, finally calming down with his bottom sore. He then spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Sam...I didn't mean to be bad."

"I know. I forgive you, and I love you, Gabriel. That won't ever change, I promise." Sam kissed him gently.

"It hurt, Sam...I don't like the brush."

"You're not supposed to like it," Sam pointed out gently. "It wouldn't be a punishment otherwise."

"I know. Um can we, you know; or did the rocks cause some damage?"

"Well, it's still kinda painful...feel free to heal me. You can, right?"

"Yeah, I can," Gabriel said, and moved a little until he was gently lapping at the sore, pained flesh, with his wet warm tongue healing him, sucking it in his mouth.

Sam groaned softly, and then pulled Gabriel up so that he could kiss him hard and passionately.

Gabriel returned the passionate kiss, moaning softly, loving the way his mate drove him wild, with sparks of pleasure tickling over his naked body.

Sam removed the rest of his own clothes, and then pulled Gabriel down onto the bed with him, kissing over the angel's body.

Gabriel moaned and shivered with his lover worshiping his body, fingers and kisses ghosting over his sensitive skin.

"Love you, Gabriel," Sam said, adding a little bit of bite to the kisses before rolling Gabriel over onto his stomach.

"Love you too." Gabriel moaned and felt himself being rolled over, with the angel knowing that Sam was going to take what was his again. Gabriel shivered in delight, feeling the warm breath ghosting over his heated cheeks.

Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's back, before grabbing the lube and coating his fingers in it, slipping one teasingly into the angel.

"Uhh...I love you, Sam. Please never leave me, even if you need to fight my brother."

"I won't ever leave you, Gabriel. I love you, so much." Sam slipped another finger inside, biting gently at the angel's skin.

"Ahhh, yes..ohhh yes, Sam! Please...More...Just take me!!" Gabriel begged with a loud cry, wanting his mate to just pound into his butt so that he would feel it for days once again.

Sam coated his erection with the lube and pushed into Gabriel, kissing and scratching his nails lightly down the angel's back.

The angel titled his head back a little, panting hard when he felt the hard flesh pry past the tight, muscled ring, sheathed inside. He then pushed his bottom back and forth, taking what he wanted, desperate to feel the burn that signified Sam claiming him.

Sam made hard and fast strokes, sliding his hand down to take hold of Gabriel's erection, driving them both to the edge.

Gabriel moaned loudly while he felt the hand stroking his erection, pushing back, loving the way his mate felt inside his body. "Mine, Sam!"

"You're mine too," Sam said, continuing his actions, marking the angel and letting his passion rule.

Gabriel moaned loudly while they continued to make passionate love, with the angel howling aloud, his white seed soon spurting onto the bed, shivering. "Ohhh!!!"

Sam felt his own release, and cried out Gabriel's name.

"Sam! Love you so much." Gabriel panted hard, landing onto his front with a soft groan. "Mmm..."

Sam slid out of him and stretched out beside his mate, kissing the angel softly. "Love you too. Don't ever get scared that I'll leave you. It will never happen."

"I won't get scared about that anymore, Sammy. You are mine, and I am not leaving you."

"You'd better not try it." Sam kissed the angel again, harder this time.

"I won't, baby."

Sam ran a finger over one of the bite marks he'd left on Gabriel's neck. "Looks like I've marked you." He grinned.

"Mmm, like I am ever going to complain about you marking me. I am not going to heal them either."

Sam laughed softly. "Of course not. That would be cheating."

"Oh, yeah, I am not going to cheat on that."

Sam kissed Gabriel gently. "Mine. Always." He wrapped his arms around Gabriel and cuddled the angel close, knowing that he would always love his mate and they would never leave each other, no matter what.


End file.
